There For You
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Heather's parents buy her a mirror from a consignment store. What's up with this mirror and what's its connection to a young Viking heir? Can Heather help this boy? First she'll need to figure out his twisted back-story. *Summary may possibly change* MODERN DAY AU


**Here's another new story that I came up with awhile back. This one is a bit outside my usual, but I think I can pull it off. Helps that I have an idea where I want to go with this one. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Hiccup's Story<span>

_This is Berk. It's a quiet and peaceful village located pretty much in the middle of nowhere, but it's home. It's my home. Most villages have troubles with wild dragons or invading armadas. Not here. Nope. We haven't had any disturbances in over 300 years. Oh, almost forgot. My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Anyway, as I was saying…my name is Hiccup…and this is my story…_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hope and heir and boyfriend of the fierce Astrid Hofferson, was fifteen years old when his world changed forever. The day had been as peaceful and pleasant as all the days before, so Hiccup had thought little of it. He never thought for a moment that this very day was the last one he would ever spend with Astrid. He never fathomed that he would never grow to be the chief his father wanted him to be. No, for now, Hiccup was just your average 15-year old Berk Viking.

Well, actually, he couldn't really call himself average. Hiccup was much smaller than the average 15-year old Berk Viking, but none of that mattered, not anymore. Berk accepted Hiccup for who he was and that was what really mattered.

Yes, for the time being, everything was normal. Hiccup carried out his day, oblivious to the sinister plot that would soon rip to shreds the only life he had ever known.

After dinner that night in the Great Hall near his hillside home, Hiccup bid Astrid a good night with a promise to meet her early the next day. Hiccup smiled as he watched her form grow smaller in the distance. Astrid was perfect, a beautiful and fierce Viking, and Hiccup still questioned why she had ever agreed to be his girlfriend. Probably because he would someday be chief, that was the answer he always seemed to come to when thinking about it.

Soon it would be dark, but Hiccup was not yet ready to go home. Perhaps after a walk through the village, he decided. As Hiccup walked slowly through the quiet village, he never heard the sounds behind him until it was too late. A rough cloth was pressed to his mouth and Hiccup could faintly smell the scent of strange herbs. He did not know what they were, but he could feel himself slipping into blackness. He tried hard to fight the hold, but the herbed scent was too strong and he slipped under its influence.

888

When he began to come to once again, the first thing Hiccup registered was the scent of smoke and the crackling of flames. Nearby there was a fire. Shadows danced around Hiccup as he tried to sit up. Quickly, he found that his arms were bound to the sides of his torso.

"He's awake," came a gruff voice from near the fire.

Hiccup heard footsteps approach him, but he could not see who was heading his way. Slowly, the other person's boots came into view. A gasp escaped Hiccup's lips as recognition dawned over him. He knew the wearer of these boots! Everything was starting to make sense.

"Well…well…well, the hope and heir," sneered the voice.

"What do you want, Dagur? Why are you doing this?"

"What do I want?" the young man, Dagur, asked. "I want many things, Hiccup. Why am I doing this? Hmm…let me think…because I'm deranged!"

"Can't argue with that one," Hiccup mumbled. Luckily Dagur seemed to miss the sarcastic remark.

"You Berkians grate my nerves. You know that?" Dagur continued. "My father loves your tribe so much. He wants peace between Berserkers and Berkians. Where's the fun in that? So that got me thinking. Like myself, you are heir to your tribe. What, then, would occur if something should happen to you?"

Hiccup knew the answer and he could tell that Dagur knew the answer as well. "Wait…Dagur…"

Dagur interrupted Hiccup. "Oh yes! It's about time we had a full-scale war between our tribes. It's been far too boring lately, don't you agree?" Before Hiccup had a chance to reply, Dagur continued. "Nevermind. I don't really care what you think, because you, Hiccup, will be the catalyst to make this all happen." The young Berkserker turned back toward his gathered men. "Bring forth the sorceress, Helena."

From the shadows, a cloaked girl, not much older than Hiccup and Dagur, approached. Standing over Hiccup, she dropped her cloak so he could see her face. She was beautiful with black hair tied to the side in a simple braid and piercing green eyes.

"This, Hiccup, is Helena. She is a sorceress that I was fortunate to meet in my travels. Say hello…and goodbye," he chuckled, which soon turned into full and deep laughter.

"Please," Hiccup muttered to the girl above him. "You don't have to do this."

Helena's expression never changed and her voice lacked emotion as she merely told him, "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

The next thing Hiccup knew, his body was flooded with intense pain. His scream filled the cool night air. What was happening to him? Moments passed but it felt like years. Hiccup wished that he would die, that his body would just let go and allow him to escape from the pain. Briefly, the pain stopped, but the damage was done. He could feel his life force slipping, his hold on this mortal world was weakening. He was ready to enter Valhalla and meet his mother, the mother whom he'd never known.

Below the knee of his left leg, Hiccup felt more searing pain. It felt as if his leg had been chopped clean off from his body. With weak eyes, Hiccup could barely make out the scene in front of him and, to his horror, he found that his leg had indeed been chopped off and Dagur now held it raised above him.

"Stoick will be finding this on his doorstep tomorrow morning. Too bad you won't be around to see it."

The Berserkers turned to leave, most likely to place the chopped off leg outside Hiccup's house and return to their own island. Helena turned back to Hiccup and he saw her expression soften slightly at the sight. She said nothing though, merely raising the hood of her cloak once again and following the Berserkers.

Hiccup's breaths rasped in his chest and he felt a tugging sensation. Was this death, pulling his very life force from his chest? The young heir no longer cared. He would give in willingly. As the blood flowing from his leg pooled around him, Hiccup succumbed to the blackness once again, but, this time, it was eternal.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I'm kinda proud at how this turned out. It's a bit short, but it's a prologue. Hope you enjoyed and I hope I can pull off this story as well as I think I can.<strong>

**Posted: September 22, 2014**


End file.
